


This Time is for Real

by The_Most_Obvious_Sherlockian



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bored Sherlock, Character Death, Dead Sherlock, Death, John Finds Out, John's chair, M/M, One-Sided Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, POV John Watson, POV Third Person, Sherlock Holmes is Bad at Feelings, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:36:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Most_Obvious_Sherlockian/pseuds/The_Most_Obvious_Sherlockian





	This Time is for Real

John smiled at Mrs. Hudson before trotting up the stairs to his old flat. Visiting his best friend always made John happy, but usually he had to bully the detective into agreeing to take time out of his day to visit. This time Sherlock had called him.

John opened the door to a seemingly empty flat. He walked further into the room, then turned to face the kitchen where a gruesome sight met him. John’s jaw dropped. Right behind where John’s chair had been (it was gone again), where Sherlock had once hung the body of a manikin, hung another body. This one quite real. John was gasping for air. For the second time, Sherlock’s body was before him and John was, for the second time, helpless to save the man. The doctor fell to his knees. Why would he do this? They were happy! Sherlock was happy! John looked down, determined to look anywhere but at the corpse. There was a piece of lined paper on the floor next to his knee. Probably just some rubbish but there was writing on it. _His_ writing. There would be no more of that handwriting now. No more of him. A sob shook John. Why would Sherlock do this? He stared at the paper for a moment. He meant to read it but his mind just wandered. He should probably call someone. Maybe Mary. No, Lestrade. He would know what to do. Before he did anything though, John was going to read this paper, even if it was just notes on some experiment.

_John,_ it said in Sherlock’s nearly illegible chicken scratch handwriting, _another note. This one is actually on paper._

_If this is in the hand of anyone but John Watson, please give it to him now._

_John,_

_I know that you, with your lack of deductive skill, will be wondering why I did what I did, we’ll get to that later. Meanwhile, so you don’t live your life with this on your mind, I did call you here for the sole purpose of finding me first and being the first to read this. I hope it worked. I hope you find this note, but if you don’t, it’s just some bit of rubbish on the floor (God knows there’s loads of that) I suppose I would be fine with that too. Now, why I did it. I’ve done what I’ve done because, as I am sure you do not know (as a result of your complete lack of deductive power) I have had romantic ‘feelings’ for you for quite some time. I apologize for not telling you but as you can imagine that would be a little difficult. I came back from ‘the dead’ intending to tell you, but the first time I saw you, you were on a date, about to propose. Do not think that I don’t like Mary because of your relationship with her. Mary is a wonderful woman and you two deserve the life that you will now have together. I also got a bit bored. I hope you move on quicker than you did before. This time’s for real, John._

_In case you didn’t get it, I love you. W.S.S.H._


End file.
